


Mysterious Stranger in Beacon Hills – 4 – Victor Part II

by unclescar



Series: Mysterious Stranger in Beacon Hill [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unclescar/pseuds/unclescar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tells his story, the mystery surrounding his abduction remains and the mysterious stranger reveals himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mysterious Stranger in Beacon Hills – 4 – Victor Part II

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE BE ADVISED THAT BOTH SERIES, THE BEAST THAT CHOOSES AND MYSTERIOUS STRANGER WILL BE REMOVED AT SOME POINT. I AM CURRENTLY WORKING ON RE-WRITING BOTH SERIES INTO ONE STORY.

When Karl got the call about the meeting at the Stilinski’s place he immediately went to the kitchen to gather up supplies and then went over and started cooking with Melissa so everybody would have something to eat and the sheriff didn’t have to worry about making anything when they got home. 

It was around one in the afternoon when Derek’s car pulled up to the house and everybody watched as Stiles told his father he could walk on his own but Derek was not having any of it and before Stiles knew what happened he was scooped up into Derek’s arms who was carrying him into the house. 

“Gee Stiles if you had the white dress that would have been perfect” Scott said and he and Derek looked at him.

“Funny Scott, but I haven’t even gotten a ring yet and just for future reference, he’s wearing the dress” Stiles said tilting his head towards Derek and everybody laughed, except Derek.

“Nice to see you’re back to normal” Derek said as he went and put Stiles down on the sofa, he tried to put him down so he would lie on the sofa but Stiles immediately sat up in the center. Derek sat down to his left and his father sat down on his right side. 

“What smells so good” Stiles asked.

“Oh Karl and I both brought over a bunch of stuff in case anybody got hungry and we have drinks and you and your dad can have whatever is left over so you shouldn’t have to worry about cooking for about, what you say Karl?”

“Oh easily six to nine months” Karl said and they all laughed. 

“Well thank you both for doing that” the sheriff said.

“Well I can’t put this off any longer. In case you didn’t already know I wanted you all here because my dad wanted to know what happened. I told him didn’t remember much, however what I do remember is not something I want to have to repeat over and over so I figured it would be easier to have you all here to hear it at the same time and I only have to say it once.

By the way what day is it?”

“It’s Saturday” Derek asked looking worried.

“Wow really so I was missing from Monday until I turned up at the hospital Friday night?”

“Yes” his dad said.

“Sorry I’m not having memory problems I just lost track of time and never bothered to ask what day it was until now. Anyway on Monday after dad left for work I got my stuff and headed out to my jeep but I remembered I forgot my lacrosse uniform and went back inside when somebody grabbed me from behind and put a rag over my face and I blacked out. When I came too, it was like something out of a movie, I was tied to a chair and surrounded by people all wearing ski masks and a single light right above me, otherwise the rest of the room was pitch black. There were about five or six of them and they took turns punching me and laughing.”

Stiles was looking down at this point playing with his fingers in his lap and he wiped a single tear from face before continuing.

“They untied me and formed a circle around me and I felt like the bride in Kill Bill as they punched, kicked and slapped me around the circle until I fell to the floor and pretended to be unconscious. The next thing I knew two of them were dragging me down a hall and one said he thought I was cute but he could smell I was already mated with a werewolf, so before you ask yes these were werewolves. Anyway they threw me into a room that was totally dark with nothing in it and then they stripped my clothes off and the one tried to……”

 

Stiles stopped, he couldn’t bring himself to say that the one intended to rape him and he glanced over and saw Derek’s claws were out and he was shaking so he took hold of Derek’s hand and leaned over putting his head on his shoulder and he gently stroked Derek’s hand to keep him calm.

“Well you can figure out what he intended to do but another one came in and stopped him, I don’t know if he was an alpha but he seemed like the leader of the group. The entire time they beat me, they never asked me any questions and I couldn’t understand why this was happening to me.”

Stiles finally found the courage to look up and he saw Allison, Lydia and Melissa quietly crying, even Scott was fighting back tears.

“Like I said the room I was in was totally dark, the only window was a small square one on the door so the only light came in from there. I lost all track of time, I never knew if it was day or night or anything. It could have been every other day or every few hours when the one that I think was in charge would come in and just starting beating me again but at least this time he was asking questions. Now I want you all to know I did not give any names, but he wanted to know who the alpha was here and if I was his or her mate. I finally broke down and told him my best friend was bitten and he was a werewolf and that I was his mate and that we didn’t know who the alpha was and that we had been working in trying to figure out who he or she was. I guess I was convincing because he seemed to buy it but that didn’t stop him from getting in a few final blows before I blacked out. 

I don’t know how long I was out for but I started to come to and my left eye was completely swollen shut and I could barely open my right eye. I heard strange noises outside the door, one of them roared and then I heard the sounds of struggling and something that sounded like a hissing sound and the next thing I knew the door flew open so hard it slammed against the wall. I started crying and dragging myself away begging them to leave me alone. All I could see was the dark outline of a tall man in the doorway. I huddled myself into a corner of the room and felt a rush of air and felt this person, this man putting a blanket around me. He told me it was alright that he wasn’t there to hurt me but to get me out of there. I didn’t trust it; it could have been like the good cop/bad cop thing you know? I didn’t even try to look at him but I heard liquid being poured into a cup and he told me to drink it. He said it probably wouldn’t taste very good but it would help and I refused because I was convinced it was poison. Then he forced my mouth open and poured the liquid into my mouth and he held my jaw shut before I could try to spit it back out. For a brief second I thought if it was poison then it would be good because my suffering would end and I swallowed it. He was right it didn’t taste very good but then he gently picked me up in his arms, covered me as much as he could with the blanket and the next thing I knew I felt a strong rush of wind blowing against me. 

It was then I thought I had died and this was an angel and we were flying. I had buried my face in his chest because the wind made it hurt and then I heard doors open and could tell there was bright light and he put me down on a bed. I felt another rush of air and the next thing I heard was Scott’s mom and I knew I was at the hospital.”

Nobody said anything, the silence in the living room was deafening but Stiles had noticed that Derek’s hands were back to normal.

“You know Scott really should be sitting here since he is my mate" Stiles said to Derek and everybody laughed.

“You said you were forced to drink something, can you describe the taste?” Karl asked

“Not really because I never tasted anything like it before I just remember it was warm, kind of thick and salty” Stiles said.

Karl came over and kneeled down in front of Stiles and took hold of his other hand, “forgive me” he said and before anybody knew what happened Karl scratched open Stiles’ arm with one of his claws. Everybody yelled and Peter, who was standing next to Derek, managed to grab him and hold him back from jumping on Karl. 

Karl ignored everybody, even Stiles who was trying to pull his arm away, but Karl had a tight grip and was sniffing the blood that came out.

“Taste it” he said to Stiles.

“What, are you crazy?”

“Stiles please just taste it” Karl insisted and Stiles licked his arm if it would mean Karl would let go and when he did he got a look on his face and licked the remaining blood off his arm.

“That’s it” he said looking at Karl and the others and then he noticed something else.

“Hey the cut’s gone, how did you do that?”

“I didn’t, the vampire blood did” Karl said and everybody just looked at him.

“What blood?” Stiles asked.

“Stiles whoever saved you was a vampire, that is why you healed so quickly, he made you drink some of his blood.”

“Wait a minute are you saying my son is a vampire?” the sheriff asked.

“No, there is nothing supernatural about Stiles, he is still totally human. You see vampires; like werewolves heal quickly actually vampires heal instantly. But unlike werewolves, vampires can use their blood to heal others, including humans. Just a few drops or a mouthful of their blood will heal all internal injuries and if they cut themselves open and smear their blood on any external wounds they will heal instantly. That is why the cut I gave you is gone already; you were given the blood last night so it is still fresh in your system. I had to cut you to smell it myself to make sure and to make you taste it. Mine would not have tasted the same because I am part werewolf myself. But just to let you know, the effects won’t last forever so try to avoid getting in any knife fights” Karl said jokingly.

“So not only are we dealing with more werewolves, but now we have a vampire to deal with?” Peter asked.

“You don’t need to deal with him, obviously he is one of the good ones, otherwise he would have just drained Stiles when he found him.”

“How did he find him when none of us could pick up any werewolf scents?” Scott asked.

“I wasn’t kidnapped by werewolves, they apparently paid somebody to do it for them” Stiles said suddenly.

“Well you are lucky because only a very old and powerful vampire would have the strength and ability to take on fully grown werewolves and survive and to answer your question Scott, if the vampire was passing by where they were holding Stiles, he would have smelled Stiles’ blood” Karl said.

It was quiet for the longest time after that and again Stiles realized it was up to him to break the silence, “I’m starved let’s eat” he said and soon everybody was getting food. 

As the day wore on everybody hung out at Stiles’ place until dark so Stiles could get some rest. Danny called his parents and said they were still working on the project and that he would be spending the night at Isaac’s and at one point they found Karl sitting on the porch.

“Dad is everything ok?” Isaac asked.

“Hmm, oh yeah I was just thinking that’s all. Realizing a vampire is the one that saved Stiles got me to thinking about Victor that’s all.”

“Are we still going to see him over the summer?”

“Yes of course, oh Danny did you want to go with us? I have some business trips in Europe over the summer and we were going to stop in and visit my vampire friend Victor you are more than welcome to come along and no it won’t cost you anything,”

“Wow thanks, I’ll have to ask my parents but sure I would love to go, if it will be safe?”

“Don’t worry Victor won’t harm you if that is what you’re worried about” Karl said with a smile. 

“Dad I’ve been meaning to ask you, was there something more between you and Victor?”

“Come on Isaac, do you really think that we were together for fifty years and played cards every night?”

“No I guess not so what happened?” Isaac asked as he and Danny sat down.

“Victor, at the time, was not interested in anything long term and being immortal, for us long term is a LONG time and I wanted to explore the world more, see if I could find others like me and of course there was my descendants that I wanted to keep an eye on so we parted company on a very good note of course.”

“Do you think if you were a werewolf, a full werewolf that Victor would have been destined to be your mate?”

“If I was a full werewolf and he wasn’t a vampire, yes I think he would have been.”

“How long has it been since you’ve seen him?” Danny asked.

“Oh I guess it was around eighteen sixty when we parted ways so well over a hundred years at this point.”

“You mean you’ve been alone that long?”

“Oh good Lord no, I still have needs like anybody, I’ve had many lovers and companions since then but they grow old and die and I do not, Now the two of you get upstairs and work on your project” Karl said chasing them back inside. 

The following Thursday night, Danny was leaving the mall late after closing up at the sporting goods store he was working at part-time. As he made his way across the parking lot to his car he knew somebody was following him but he kept walking, pretending he wasn’t afraid and just as he got to his car two guys grabbed him and they started struggling. He saw a rag that one of them was trying to put over his face and he had a flash of what Stiles described and concentrated on keeping that rag away from his face but it got close enough where he smelled enough of it to make him weak and dizzy. Suddenly one of the guys screamed and Danny fell to his knees. He turned to look but his vision was getting blurry and he passed out. The stranger tried to wake Danny up but he was out cold; he looked around but there was nobody around so he picked up the body of one of the assailants and threw him through a plate glass window of the department store which triggered the alarm. 

Karl and Isaac were watching TV when Karl’s cell phone rang.

“Hello”

“Karl, its sheriff Stilinski.”

“Hey how are you, how is Stiles doing?”

“We’re both fine, listen I understand Danny is staying with you while his parents are out of town is that correct?” 

Karl sat up and turned off the TV at this point.

“Yes why what’s happened?”

“I’m at the hospital with him, he was attacked in the parking lot and there was a rag with chloroform on it lying on the ground near him.”  
“We’re on our way” Karl said and ended the call. As he got up to head out the back door he heard a growl behind him and turned around and pointed his finger, with a long black claw at Isaac’s face.

“Don’t even think about it” he said and Isaac quickly changed back to normal.

“Sorry” he said.

“I understand Isaac but we can’t have you doing that at the hospital now let’s go.”

When they arrived the sheriff was waiting for them outside.

“How bad is he?” Isaac asked.

“Actually he’s fine, they are just checking him over one last time and then he can leave. From what he told me, he was walking across the lot to his car after closing up and he knew he was being followed and just when he got to his car they grabbed him. He thought they just wanted to rob him but then he saw the rag he knew it was another situation like what Stiles went through.”

“But how did he escape?”

“He says somebody came along and rescued him. He didn’t get full blast of the chloroform but enough to affect him and before he passed out he tried to see who it was but his vision was blurry and he couldn’t make out any details and then he blacked out.”

“Do you think it was the same person that saved Stiles?” Karl asked.

“Yes because one of the victims had very little blood in his system. Surveillance cameras in the parking lot show the other assailant flying through the plate glass window of the department store which triggered the alarm which is how I ended up there.”

“Did the cameras pick up who the other person was?”

“Unfortunately no because the camera that covers that area of the parking lot isn’t working at the moment.”

“So our mystery vampire strikes again” Karl said.

“Why doesn’t he just reveal himself?” Isaac asked.

“Well there is a long violent history between werewolves and vampires and this one may not trust werewolves enough to reveal himself” Karl explained and then Danny came walking out of the exam room.

“You didn’t call my parents did you” he asked Karl when he came out.

“No not yet, I wanted to see what your condition was first.”

“Please don’t call them, they are away at the wedding until Sunday night and I don’t want to worry them.”

“Well I would agree with you Danny but you know they are going to find out eventually and when they do and realize I never called them, they won’t trust me to have you stay over should they need to go out of town again. I’ll call them in the morning and I’ll tell them it was an attempted mugging and that you were checked out at the hospital and are fine and not to worry and then I’ll put you on the phone so you can talk to them as well.”

Later that night Karl was still awake, worrying about these recent activities and when he finally decided to go to bed he heard a sound on the front porch, he looked out the window and was shocked to see somebody sitting there, he couldn’t see all of them, just their legs so he went outside and was stopped dead by what he saw.  
“Hey handsome” the voice said.

“My God, so it was you” Karl said as Victor stood up and they hugged, Karl hugging him like his life depended on it.

“I can’t tell you how much I’ve missed you” Karl said.

“And I’ve missed you as well Karl.”

“How long have you been here?” he asked as they went inside to talk.

“Just a few weeks, I’ve been in the states selling off properties that I’ve owned for years that I don’t use anymore when I came out west here. I wasn’t aware that you were here until I rescued that one boy.”

“Well why didn’t you let me know then?”

“Because it had been so long and I wasn’t sure how you were going to react so I kept a low profile, keeping my distance just enough so you wouldn’t detect my presence yet close enough to watch and hear you and when I heard you talking to your son about me I realized that maybe you didn’t hate me so here I am.”

“Oh Victor I’m sorry if I ever gave you the impression that I hated you, nothing could be further from the truth.”

“I know that now. God you look great Karl, have you had work done?” Karl just burst out laughing, “I see age hasn’t ruined your sense of humor” he said. 

“So tell me about this son of yours?”

“He is a descendent of mine on his mother’s side. His mother died when we was young and his father was very abusive and then his father died so I filed for legal guardianship at first, but now the paper work for adoption is in progress now. It’s not official be he started calling me dad and I like the sound of that.”

“And he’s a werewolf?”

“Yes but that happened before I arrived.”

“Do you think he may be like you?” Victor asked the smile fell from Karl’s face.

“I don’t want to talk about that and I don’t even want to attempt it Victor.”

“Oh I know and I’m not saying you should, I was just wondering if the thought crossed your mind?”

“It’s always crossed my mind and I lost count of the number of descendents that I tried to change that ended up dying. They were usually dying anyway from a disease at the time and my interference seemed to speed up the process and I eventually gave up trying.”

They were interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming downstairs.

“Dad is everything…?” Isaac stopped there when he saw the stranger in the kitchen with his dad.

“Come here Isaac there’s somebody I would like you to meet” Karl said and Isaac came into the kitchen.

“Isaac, this is Victor. Victor, this is my son Isaac.”

“Hello Isaac it’s very nice to meet you” Victor said shaking his hand but Isaac just looked at him in shock.

“What are you doing up this late, you have school tomorrow” Karl said.

“You mean you didn’t hear all that?” Victor asked and Karl looked at him.

“Well I was outside and the window was open up there and from the sounds, shouldn’t you be upstairs peeling your friend off the ceiling?” 

Karl laughed and Isaac turned a shade of red that Karl never saw before which only sent him further into fits of giggles.

“Oh never mind it seems the boy managed to get himself down” Victor said and Danny came downstairs next.

“Hello, I’ll introduce myself since Karl can’t stop laughing and I think Isaac is in shock. I’m Victor and we’ve actually met already.”

“We have?” Danny asked wondering what was so funny.

“Yes, at the mall earlier this evening.”

“Oh that was you? Are you the one that saved our friend Stiles?”

“Yes I guess if he was the boy I took to the hospital.”

“Yes that was him, I’m sure he will want to meet you. Thank you for saving me Victor.”

“It was nothing, I needed to feed and the criminal element is usually my favorite choice of meals. So you’re human, and you’re a werewolf.”

“Yes that’s correct” Isaac said.

“Is this a school fling or is Danny your mate?”

“He’s my mate, how did you know about that?”

“Oh kid, I’ve been around long enough and have met more supernatural beings than most people realize even exist including quite a few werewolves so I know about the mating selection. Oh how nice of you to finally compose yourself” Victor said to Karl who managed to stop laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Danny asked.

“Well Karl asked why Isaac was still up since he has school tomorrow and I asked if he did not hear all the noise coming from upstairs and I asked Isaac why he wasn’t upstairs peeling you off the ceiling and then Isaac turned bright red and Karl here lost it.”

Karl started to laugh again as Danny now blushed.

“Karl I could take these boys back upstairs and tuck them in and tell lots of fun bedtime stories about you?”

That got Karl to quiet down quickly.

“I’ll be sticking around for awhile so you boys should get to sleep” Victor said and they said goodnight and headed back upstairs.

Once they were gone Victor leaned over and kissed Karl.

“God it’s just as I remembered it” he said.

“It’s like nothing has changed” Karl said in return.

“Do you need to be up early for any reason tomorrow Karl?”

“No why?”

“Because when I saw you for the first time again I realized how much I still love you and whether it’s here or in England, I don’t intend to let you go again if you’ll have me” Victor said and Karl looked at him as a single tear ran down his face.

“Yes, Victor I want you. I’ve always wanted you and now that I’ve got you back I’m not letting you go.”

Karl took Victor’s hand and took him up to his bedroom.

The sheriff pulled up to an old deserted warehouse that had become very overgrown by the surrounding woods; he wouldn’t have known it was even there if it hadn’t been for the fact that the spotlight on his car reflected off a piece of glass in a window and caught his eye and he was surprised when he pulled up to see Derek’s car was already there.

“What are you both doing here?” he asked as Derek and Peter came out of the building.

“The same thing you are, checking out to see if this is where those wolves held Stiles” Peter said.

“Did you pick up anything?” 

Derek held up a torn and blood stained t-shirt as well as a pair of jeans that were torn apart and the sheriff recognized them as the clothes Stiles was wearing that Monday he disappeared. He didn’t know what to say, he just stared at the clothes Derek was holding and then he heard a sound and looked up, both Peter and Derek were shaking and he realized they were both shot with taser guns and before he could pull out his own weapon he was tackled from behind, a rag over his face and then he blacked out.


End file.
